Such remote control assemblies are frequently supported in U-shaped slot in a bulkhead, bracket, or the like. A fitting is attached to a conduit which, in turn, movably supports a core element and the fitting includes a pair of spaced flanges for slidably engaging the edges of the U-shaped slot. In order to retain the fitting in the U-shaped slot, such fittings have included an L-shaped arm with a projection on the distal end for dropping into a hole spaced from the slot. The arm flexes during installation as the projection slides over the surface next to the U-shaped slot. The force required to inadvertantly remove the fitting from the U-shaped slot is the force necessary to flex the arm; however, that force is limited by the force required to initially insert the fitting into the U-shaped slot. Such assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,885,767 to Olowinski et al; 4,763,541 to Spease and 4,951,524 to Niskanen.